


Scars

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: MARVEL Gender Fubar [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Astral Projection, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Gen, Multiple Scars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Charles was a woman that understood pain, and the cruelty of others. Still she found a way to see the best in others despite everything in life stating otherwise.Erik couldn't fathom how someone like that could exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these gorgeous people, but sadly, no.
> 
> ' _xavier's thoughts_ '  
>  _dreamscape speech_  
>  { _xavier_ / **other** } telepathic communication  
> [Electronic Communication]  
> *sound effects*  
>  **~Time Skip/Scene Change~**

             

~*~

           

_~WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK, 1944~_

　

Charles woke to the feeling of an unknown presence. Grabbing a bat, she headed down stairs, to the back kitchen. The sight of her mother calmed her at first. But the moment the woman spoke, Charles knew this wasn't anyone she'd ever met before. Reaching out with her mind, Charles politely demanded who the stranger was.

Raven shakes off Charles' mother’s form and stands before her, naked. Blue skin, red hair. And waits for her to scream, or step away. Charles falls a little in love at the sight of the young girl. With her vibrant colors and patterned skin all over. Instead she smiles, holds out a hand. Raven blinks, and blinks again. Her thoughts projecting loudly in her confusion.

Raven had been in and out of other houses, a dozen that month. She had stolen food and sometimes cash, when she could find it. She never took clothes, she never really got cold enough to need any and fur was readily available when she did. She thought she was in a house like any other, a larger kitchen, perhaps. More stairs. And then she turns to find a boy, who looks into her mind, telling her she's safe.

That things are going to be different.

The image of a young boy was firmly locked in place over Charles' body, having flickering for less than a moment at the force of Raven's uncontrolled thoughts at first.

"I’m Charles Xavier," says the boy who's not a boy. Raven looks at her, not quite understanding what she just saw. Charles's eyes are were larger, with longer hair for barely a second, and the clothes looked slightly looser.

Charles starts making them something to eat as she thinks of a response to some of her guest's unasked question.

             

~*~

           

Two nights later Charles lays down to sleep, her new sister in the room across from hers. Not a minute passes before pain explodes in her head. She sits up her body aching all over. She tried to look around but everything is dark. She looks down to see she's naked. Not just physically, but the facade she wears even in her sleep is gone. Her scars laid bare for the world to see. Just as panic is about to set in, Charles hears quiet whimpers.

Turning around she spots a skinny boy not much older than herself curled up, equally nude. Barely three feet behind her, she can see the bruising on his wrists, sides and back.

The pain she had woken to was his. Reaching out a hand to soothe, the moment her skin touches his, the boy curls tighter into a ball covering his head as if expecting pain.

Charles gasps silently as she feels his fear rise. She tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

_oh_

The boy flinches at the sound.

_it's ok, i'm not going to hurt you. i am here to help, i promise_

His head lifting up to see where the voice came from. He spots Charles, then focuses on her face.

_meingott/yourface/whathappened/yourcoveredinmarks/yournaked!_

His face turned red as he looked away from her, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

_be calm, think slower_

The boy took a deep breath, and concentrated on one thought.

_who are you?_

Charles never got the chance to answer, being pulled awake by the sound of her sister calling.

             

~*~

           

It was three days before Charles met the boy again. Her mind going in circles trying to understand what had happened. When she did get to see him, he was even more bruised. When he asked how they got there she told him her theory.

A shared dream space.

He didn't understand at first, it took more than a few encounters to explain all of it. She was a telepath, someone who could hear the thoughts and feeling of others nearby. Sometimes from farther away if the emotion was strong enough. That's how they ended up there together. His pain, however the reason, was pulling her to him.

It was stronger than anything she had ever felt. The moment her shields dropped as she fell asleep, his pain came crashing in. Dragging her mind to his, pulling them both into the same dream at night, her presence knocking him out cold during the day. The boy, who said his name was Erik, was ecstatic to find that out. He wouldn't tell her why at first. Then questioned why she didn't just take the answer from his head.

There were two simple answers to that.

One: it would be rude to not ask permission first.

And Two: distance.

She was in New York, Erik was in Poland. Nearly all her power went to bringing their minds together, it was why they only heard surface thoughts and phantom pains from each other. It was why he saw her true self and not the image she carried in her everyday life. She had tried to change her appearance in the dream but it wouldn't work. Thankfully Erik was the only one to ever see her like this.

Erik had promised to never tell anyone of their encounters or her abilities. She told him it was moot as, even if they met on the street one day, he would never recognize her. He promised nonetheless, sharing with her his own powers as a sign of trust.

Charles returned the favor by promising never to tell anyone of what they shared with each other in their dreams.

             

~*~

           

As the years passed, Charles continued to hide behind the facade of a man. Not even Raven saw her real face, only heard of it. And even then, only when years later, Raven had found an old photo of Charles' father and saw the uncanny resemblance between the two, did Charles tell her about her natural appearance. How Charles wore a blend of her father's face, using the photo as a template back when she was four and a half.

Charlie, Raven called her when she realized she actually had a sister, not a brother. Because really, who in their right mind names their daughter Charles?

"Why do you bother?" Raven had asked, her head tilted. Charles scowls as she thinks of a truthful response without telling her sister the real reason.

"The best schools don’t accept girls," she says finally. "How am I supposed to change the world for the better with a substandard education?" She munches on a piece of toast, decidedly not looking up at her sister's question about her male likeness. Raven shakes her head, but stops asking. "Besides," Charles adds. "Who ever heard of a girl named Charles? Plus being a boy is much more fun. You should try it sometime."

Her power to alter and maintain her image had grown alongside her telepathy. Now even with full direct contact, no one can tell her actual gender. Despite having grown curves her mother would never have. Her shoulder length hair pulled back into a braid to help give the appearance of being short without cutting it. She left the end tucked in-between her shirt and jacket, less it catch on something.

Cameras stopped being a problem after her eleventh birthday. It wasn't so much as placing an image in someone's mind as projecting an image from her own over herself. A form of astral projection, solid yet not physically there. Her ability may keep others from seeing, hearing or feeling anything other than what she wanted them to, but inanimate objects still posed a problem on occasion.

The fact that boys are naturally more aggressive than girls, has gotten Charles into more than a few fights over the years. Raven when she chose to be, was quite aggressive all on her own. Most fights where Charles coming to Raven's defense. Like with the others, Charles hid each new scar from her sister, small though they may be. She didn't want Raven to be upset, thinking she had caused Charles pain.

             

~*~

           


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _xavier's thoughts_ '  
>  _dreamscape speech_  
>  { _xavier_ / **other** } telepathic communication  
> [Electronic Communication]  
> *sound effects*  
>  **~Time Skip/Scene Change~**

           

~*~

       

_**~OXFORD UNIVERSITY, ENGLAND, 1962~** _

           

Raven couldn't help but watch her sister study, the two of them alone in Charles' room. That no one else is in the building allows Raven to drop her mask. Charles lowering her shields as much as she is ever willing too.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Would you date me?"

"You're a beautiful young lady, any man would be lucky to have you." Charles not looking away from her papers.

"Looking like this?"

"Like what?" Charles looked up toward her sister. Her blue skin making the white robe stand out more. "I don't see what the problem is?"

"You wouldn't, would you?" Raven giving Charles a look. "So? Would you date me?"

"Raven as beautiful as you are, I am incapable of thinking of you like that. You are my sister and oldest friend."

"I'm your only friend."

"That's comforting," Charles chuckles as she moves from the desk to the couch.

Raven pouts then sighs and goes to sit beside her sister on the couch as Charles went over her thesis again, rubbing at her temple once more.

"I truly hate your gifts." This gets her sister's attention without fail.

"Why?"

"Because I can relax, let myself be me wholly. You are a constant jumble of thoughts and feelings. Hiding even when you're alone, sometimes I even forget you're a girl."

"I can shut my mind off afterwards, I'm just busy with this," motioning to the typed paper in her hand, completely ignoring the other half of the conversation. "We're almost done here." She runs a hand over Raven's shoulder, snuggling her closer.

"You are, without question, one of the best things to ever happen to me." Charles placed a kiss atop Raven's scarlet head, hugging her one armed. She still hates that Raven had to hide her beauty, she only hopes that Raven is as what makes her happy.

"Same here." Closing her eyes, Raven's mind calmed, dreaming who knows what. As a rule Charles will not voluntarily read her mind.

"Good night, Charlie."

"Good night, dear sister. Sweet dreams."

           

~*~

       

Having her thesis well received and awarded the title of Professor of Genetics, Charles lets Raven drag her off to the pub to celebrate.

Charles, of course, gets pulled into a drinking contest of sorts. Charles has been known around campus to have a high tolerance for alcohol. Many of the fellow students trying and failing to drink her under the table.

She's always seen it as a challenge, to see how much she can handle before her words are slurring and her shields start slipping along with her balance. All the time she's been here, getting mind numbingly drunk, her male image has never waivered beyond the first few weeks. She had more than one close call, ducking into the restroom for a moment to refocus her thoughts.

She's at that point, between still being able to hold her mind together and might be falling over, when she gets intercepted on her way back to the bar.

The woman who pulls her aside has questions not normally asked in a bar. Charles slips into her mind only to find out why she is there and sees the other mutants in the agent's memory. Charles offers her assistance and contacts Raven to get her coat simultaneously.

The three woman are on the next available flight to the United States.

           

~*~

       

Not two hours after boarding the plane sleep claimed Charles. She awoke to a beautiful sight of rolling green hills, deep blue waterway and white capped mountains in the distance.

_where am i_

_argentina_

Charles whirled around to see Erik sitting on the incline to her left watching her look around.

_where in argentina?_

_villa gesell, liebling_

Erik had stopped calling her by her name after the first few weeks, switching to a nickname she didn't know the translation for.

Their meetings were sporadic at best and mind boggling as worst.

Over the years Erik had found a way to keep from calling Charles to him while he was still awake. But any pain or intense emotion would connect them, the moment they both fell asleep they would be together.

It wasn't just his pain though. Charles still couldn't hide anything from the other mutant. And with each new cut or bruise, Erik would cling to her in their dream, whispering reassurances in German.

Many visits were spent being close watching the world created from their memories.

No words, just basking in their shared consciousness.

           

~*~

       

"…The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us," she concluded. "Thank you very much."

A moment of terse silence ensued as she sat, but her audience wasn’t looking at her now.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" one of the CIA men snort derisively. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over."

Charles spoke up quickly. "Ah, please, sit down, Agent MacTaggert," she asked politely. She was dressed professionally in a dove grey suit, sitting straight with her legs crossed at the knee, but the men before her are sexist ignoramuses and they still considered Agent MacTaggert no more than a foolish girl. Time to get down to business, then.

"I didn’t really expect you to believe me, as all you’d think about during my presentation is what sort of pie they’d be serving in the commissary," she spoke haughtily but paused. "It’s apple pecan," she added with a sharp look but looks to MacTaggert. "I’m terribly sorry, but I haven’t been entirely honest with you. You see," she returned her attention back to the men before her. "One of the spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

She relished the skeptical looks on their faces, preparing for the following expressions of incredulity.

"I’ve seen this trick before at the magic show," the one on the right said scathingly. "Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten?"

Charlotte laughed politely, still smiling sweetly. "No, Agent Stryker, although—I could ask you about your son, William, you were thinking about, which is very nice—but," she leaned forward eagerly, "I think I’d rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey."

The panic is well worth her wait. They both straightened in alarm and shared an urgent look.

"He’s a goddamn spy!" the other agent spat. "You brought a goddamn spy!"

Chaos ensued momentarily.

_raven, if you would?_

_my pleasure, charlie._

Her sister stood instantly, taking Stryker’s appearance (though with a smirk). The room froze instantly. After a moment, she reverted to her natural azure form.

Charles smirked. "How’s that for a magic trick?"

The man in the back finally spoke up. "Best I’ve ever seen."

A cursory perusal of his mind made her smile. An ally, especially one of his position, was a valuable thing.

Good. They wouldn’t be thrown into a cell. Though she’d only have manipulated other agents minds into releasing them, this was far more preferable.

Though she'd never expect their next ally.

           

~*~

       

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i wanted to post it as a whole piece but this has been sitting on my hard drive for too long, so i'm cutting what's finished so far and posting it. enjoy!


End file.
